Forum:Do sanji and zoro know about haki, if so can they use it
Great Pirate D: Well everyone has Haki so yeah they do have it to the can they use it part I believe Zoro can use both because when Luffy used his Haoshoku haki (the kings will) Zoro said "if he couldn't do that much we would have to get a new captain" and remember Zoro said that he wouldn't have a captain thats weaker than him so i think that means he has and can use the 2 main types and has the 3rd type but does not have control have it yet. and I think Sanji has at least Busoshoku because Ivankov had that kind and he survived on that island so eventually he had to face him because the deal was if Sanji survived and defeated the 99 masters he could get a ride back to Sabaody which he did get so i think he has at least that 1 but good chance he has both and i think robin has at least one because she has been with Dragon and is now aware of Haki. 20:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 20:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Zoro and Sanji can at least use the "sensing" haki 100%. At the end of the fishman banquet luffy asks zoro and sanji if they can feel a large animal or something at the palace (actually caribou) and they both confirm they feel the presence. Even before that Zoro shows up to stop neptunes trident, and when they asked him about being locked up he said he noticed the party and let himself out. They have also made hints at the other one like mentioned above or when sanji said he wanted to kick caribou, but nothing definite yet. To speculate, I agree that Zoro certainly has the "power" haki. I also agree that zoro has the potential for the "king's" haki. Rayliegh was a first mate capable of using it, so it is definately not something they limit to captains. Zoro draw several comparisons to Rayliegh beyond the matching scars. Also zoro's exceptional willpower (the source of haki) has been noted several times, and he aspries to the greatest swordsman alive, definately a king of sorts. I think a prelude to this could be zoro's red eyes when he is really focused and how people get scared and stories refer to him as a demon. Yes, both sanji and zoro can use haki; it was just confirmed. Xiexie As Great Pirate D said Robin should have at least one type of Haki. Besty17 17:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ^Too bad she doesn't have one, I honestly expected at the very least Robin to be the only one outside the monster trio to have Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki would have fit her so well... It was a disappointment for her NOT to have any haki (ofc that is merely an assumption so far, but I do imagine that she doesn't posses haki) however that doesn't stop her from actually and eventually being able to control it. It is important to remember that Luffy's main purpose within the 2 years was haki, Zoro's was to get stronger with the aid of haki, Sanji was cooking improvements (we haven't seen anything special yet? have we?) and to get stronger again through haki?. Regarding Robin, Nami, chopper, Franky, and even Usopp they didn't really aim to get stronger (strictly speaking) instead they were merely improving their knowledge and I think that is key. Robin perhaps didn't work on haki but instead was fortunate to learn more about runes, Nami (weather), Franky (inventions, robots etc), Chopper (medicines) and Usopp (herbals). I suppose Brook too was too busy to be doing anything being a rockstor! (Twoford 02:32, May 26, 2012 (UTC)) Great Pirate D: I wouldn't give up on Robin having Haki at the moment because Law was talking about Busoshoku Haki so when Luffy answered maybe he just included those who can use that type of Haki and not just use it period or maybe he doesn't know of Robin having it they haven't been together for thats long after the time skip so he may have not had a chance or a reason to talk to her about it like he did with Zoro and Sanji, i mean the fact that she was with his father for 2 years haven't came up yet. But i think once they have a major battle some of the other members will develope one of the types of Haki during the fight. And what Twoford said was true Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, and Brook wasn't training for power it was for skill they just powered up as a result so it makes sense that they dont have them yet but Robin was aiming to get stronger for Luffy and was with one of the most prominent man in the world i cant see her not having atleast one type by this point.19:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 19:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC)